


Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Sad, Sensory Deprivation, blackwatch!era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, terzo giorno. Pairing: McGenji e prompt: Sensory deprivation. Credo che sia leggermente fuori tema, ma questi due fanno tutto da soli.





	Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

“Posso, dolcezza?”, chiese Jesse, la voce bassa e calma. Aveva un mezzo sorriso sul viso e questo rassicurava Genji: gli faceva capire che sarebbe andato bene, che sarebbe stato bello. Che forse poteva ancora sentirsi bene nel sesso.   
Annuì una sola volta, prima di ricordarsi che il suo compagno non poteva vederlo a causa della striscia di stoffa che lo accecava.  
Non si sarebbe mai azzardato a chiederlo, ma Jesse capiva – lo faceva sempre, anche se il giapponese non aveva idea di come potesse accadere. Ed era stato proprio il cowboy a proporre quella soluzione.   
“Sì.”, sussurrò, deglutendo.  
Si vergognava, Genji. Si vergognava come un ladro. Non si riconosceva più – il suo cervello continuava ad associargli un corpo che ormai aveva smesso di esistere, quindi guardandosi allo specchio si sentiva a disagio, come se fosse nudo davanti ad una lente di ingrandimento di un dio un bel po' crudele. Poi era arrivato Jesse McCree ed aveva cominciato a dirgli che era bellissimo, affascinante e terribile, tutto allo stesso tempo – e tutta un'altra serie di stronzate che sapevano di miele e zucchero. Ad un certo punto aveva cominciato ad aver bisogno di crederci.   
Le mani callose, grandi e calde del cowboy gli si posarono sul viso, coprendogli la pelle deturpata. Jesse gli si avvicinò di un passo e gli baciò dolcemente prima la fronte e poi le labbra, le guance un po' rosse che attiravano l'attenzione del giapponese. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, se era emozionato o in ansia anche solo un decimo di quanto era lui, ma la voce non sembrava intenzionata ad uscire.   
Intanto, i palmi di McCree erano scesi fino al collo. Si soffermarono su una piccola cicatrice, indugiarono e poi raggiunsero le spalle. Sorrise appena: “Qui c'è stato un bel taglio, mh?”, osservò, massaggiando lentamente il solco cicatriziale profondo che Genji aveva sulla spalla sinistra.   
“Hanzo. È una delle ferite che mi ha fatto lui, una volta che ci allenavamo... io avevo tredici anni.”  
Se l'informazione aveva turbato Jesse, non lo diede a vedere. Annuì e proseguì sulle braccia, protesi da un lato e carne dall'altro. Stava registrando ogni singolo solco, ogni singolo avvallamento dei muscoli, ogni singolo cavo ed imperfezione. Non poteva vedere, ma riusciva a sentire – e forse era anche più bello. Perché Genji era suo in primis nella mente e sinceramente faceva fatica a pensare a qualcosa di meglio.   
Raggiunse i pettorali e poi il ventre. Sulla pancia Genji aveva solo placche di metallo – praticamente stava toccando un'armatura, nonostante tecnicamente fosse nudo. Non che fossero cose che Jesse non si aspettava – insomma, il fatto che ancora non avessero fatto sesso non significava che McCree non sapesse come Genji era fatto. Ma toccarlo e farlo cieco era tutta un'altra storia.   
Le orecchie tese, sentì perfettamente il sospiro un po' tremante che il giapponese emise. Jesse aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Vuoi che mi fermi?”   
“Esattamente il contrario.”, ammise Genji. E davvero – ma chi se lo aspettava? Jesse rise, pieno e di gusto, e stavolta non fu delicato nell'arrivare alle natiche per stringergliele tra le mani. Non aveva ben capito come funzionasse, ma parte delle gambe e la zona del basso ventre erano ancora umane ed aveva pezzi d'armatura che poteva agganciare e togliere. Quindi quando gli toccò finalmente il culo, questo era deliziosamente morbido e tondo.   
“Ci stai prendendo gusto, mi pare...”, scherzò Genji, un po' timido nel tono. Jesse annuì in modo convinto, leccandosi le labbra in modo giocoso e plateale.   
“Poi dovrai insegnarmi come toglierti tutta 'sta roba con cui te ne vai in giro, eh.”, disse, alludendo alle placche d'armatura. Sentì Genji emettere una risata bassa, le mani (una liscia e fredda, da robot, ed una ruvida e calda, da guerriero) che raggiungevano il suo viso e lo facevano abbassare. Ad un certo punto le loro labbra si scontrarono, trovandosi in un bacio bagnato e decisamente appassionato, in cui entrambi si cercarono e trovarono, Jesse che ancora gli palpava il culo in modo del tutto svergognato. E Genji ne ebbe la conferma: poteva ancora essere bello. Con Jesse, forse, perfino di più.   
“Ora, se permetti, vorrei farti un pompino. Posso?”, chiese candidamente il cowboy una volta che si fu staccato, come se stessero parlando del tempo. Genji rispose quando ormai McCree era già in ginocchio e stava cercando a tentoni il cazzo ancora floscio.   
Genji sorrise, prima di parlare: “Non è che io abbia motivi per dirti di no, comunque.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
